The Earth Crystal Jobs
The Samurai are sort of like a combination between a Knight and a Ninja. They are able to equip the strong katana blades, and other stong armors, but are relatively slow. They are a nice upgrade for the character that has been focusing on building up stregth type job classes. The Samurai's default ability, $toss throws money at all of the enemies on the sceen to inflict massive damage. If you have extra money just flowing out of your pockets, then use this attack because it is quite powerful. Also like the Knight, the Samurai aren't very adept at magic usage, so give them another secondary ability that will up their damage potential, like 2-handed. * The Lancers are, by far, my personal favourite offensive class. The Lancers, of course, are able to use the Lance, or Polearm. They can also jump high in the air to inflict great damage on enemies when they pounce back down. While in the air, the enemy can't target you, so this, in itself, is a strategy you can work with. Even though they have access to most of the heavy armor, they are still moderately fast when compared to the Knight. The one downside to the Lancer is that they don't really have any useful abilities to learn, which means that you might want to build up the other jobs that do have those 'must-have' abilities first, and then equip them to the Lancer. *'The Dancer' is sort of like the Hunter in that it has some very useful abilities to learn, but isn't a very good fighting class. The Dance ability can be useful, but isn't very reliable (like Critter). The main objective for the Dancer is to learn the EqRibbon ability. This will allow any character to equip the powerful Ribbon item that will render you impervious to status ailments. You have to watch out for them, though, because the Dancer have the worst stamina rating of any class. *'The Chemists' are great characters to have! You can pretty much train a character in White Magic and then make them a Chemist with White for the rest of the game. The Chemist is able to reap a 2x effect out of the poiton, tonics, and ethers that you find or buy with Medicine, and this will help out a lot in tough battles. Later on, the Chemist will be able to use the Recvr ability, which is sort of like Esna, and the Rvive ability, which cures KO without the use of MP. This is great because you know how much Raise costs in terms of MP, and later on you'll get Arise which will set you back 50 MP. The Chemist is able to mix all of the those "useless" items (Dragon Fangs, Dark Matters, Turtle Shells) together with the everyday items (Tonics, Ethers, etc.) to make ultra powerful creations which can do almost anything that you can think of. This job is both extremely useful and fun to use: start learning those abilitites asap!